


Of Rings & Pie

by riviere (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/riviere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insp. by the prompt: "AU fic where Dean announces after Christmas dinner back home surrounded by his family that he and Cas are engaged and everyone stops talking and stares until Sam breaks the silence with an awkward, 'Don’t you think you should try dating first?  What if you and Cas don’t get along like that?' Dean gapes at each of his family members in turn because what. the. fuck????  'Cas and I have been dating for 5 years.'"</p>
<p>In which Cas teaches literature, Dean is a big softie, nobody knew they were dating, and Jess can't stop laughing at the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rings & Pie

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own supernatural or am in any way affiliated with the actors or characters, this is a work of fiction, no profits were made- you know how it goes.

"Hey," Dean says, leaning against the wooden doorframe separating the bedroom from the rest of the landing. He crosses his arms, fingers running over the goosebumps prickling along his skin, and watches as the breath leaves his parted lips like smoke. "Why'd you open the window? It's, like, thirty degrees out."

Cas glances up at him from where he's seated, perched on the edge of their bed. A stack of papers stained with blue ink sit beside him, and he carefully sets the one on his lap aside before shrugging.

"I needed some air," he says simply. Then he sighs. "The cold keeps my mind clear. And sane. Honestly, I doubt a single one of my students actually pays attention during my lessons."

His dark-rimmed glasses slip down his nose a little as he frowns, and Dean chuckles lightly. He takes a step forward and pushes them back up; as if on automatic, his fingers drop a little, his palms reaching back to cup his face.

"They're just admiring your physique," he says with a grin, and Cas rolls his eyes. Dean's tone softens as he continues, "You should take a break. It's a holiday; stop working so hard."

Cas shrugs again, but Dean can feel him relaxing a little, leaning into his touch. "I said I would have their grades up by tonight."

"Aw, they can wait another day. Come on. Take a break," Dean repeats. He smiles down at him, and gives him a quick, chaste kiss. "Dinner's almost ready, anyway."

Casting his eyes toward the messy pile of papers spread out on the comforter, the frown on Cas's lips deepens for a moment; finally, he nods, sighing.

Dean smiles, and he lets his thumbs linger where they're pressed against Cas's cheekbones, a warm feeling of safety ebbing through his veins. Then he's struck by another thought.

"Hey, where'd you put the rings? We should wear them to dinner. Give everyone a surprise," he says, pulling back slightly.

At that, a smile lights up behind Cas's blue eyes. He gestures to the dark brown dresser pressed up against the wall across from them, "Second drawer from the top. They're in a plastic bag- I didn't want to lose them."

Grinning, Dean stands and retrieves them, slipping his own silver band on his ring finger before sliding Cas's on for him. His fiancé looks down at the rings; and he entwines their fingers, their palms fitting together seamlessly.

Cas leans up and kisses Dean, softly, slowly.

"God, I love you," Dean says when they pull back.

"It's Castiel, actually. But I appreciate the sentiment," Cas answers.

Dean just barks out a laugh and, tugging on his hand, pulls him downstairs.

***

Dinner goes well. Really well, actually, considering Jo had tried to help Dean and Mary cook, and nearly ended up setting fire to the turkey, thus almost ruining the food. Twice. And despite the tension that's been building up every time John glances at the drinks on the counter, he manages to remain sober the entire time, which marks it down as a good night in Dean's book.

He takes another bite of pie, listening with one ear as Jo animatedly recalls an embarrassing story about Sam ("Honest to god, he came downstairs wearing nothing but superman boxers- on his _head_." "I was _four_ , Jo!").

The ring on Dean's finger feels like a lead weight. His hand is carefully hidden below the table, pressed against Cas's; and his heart flutters in his chest as he thinks about how this is actually happening. It feels so surreal. But he and Cas are going to get married.

After he tells his family, anyway.

"So, uh," Dean raises his voice a little, and the conversation fades to a low hum as everyone's eyes turn to him. He clears his throat, a sudden sense of trepidation settling in his stomach. "I- well, Cas and I, we've got an announcement to make."

Cas squeezes his hand from beneath the table, and Dean smiles over at him.

"We're engaged," Dean says, and he lifts Cas's fingers up, the white sun filtering in through the windows catching on their silver bands.

Eight pairs of eyes focus on their hands, and the silence that seems to instantly fall over the table feels uncomfortable, staticky. Okay...not the reaction that he'd been expecting.

Shifting in his chair, Dean glances nervously at Cas, then back toward the rest of his family. They're all staring at him. Dean watches as his father's eyes continuously dart back and forth between their rings and faces, a look of utter confusion masking his face.

"Um." Sam's the first one to speak, his eyebrows drawing together as his gaze flicks between the two of them. "Dean, don't you think you should- like, try _dating_ first?"

Dean blinks. He'd figured their announcement would be received with...more enthusiasm? More positive reactions? But his mother isn't gasping in surprise, and his brother isn't getting up to hug him, and- Dean briefly wonders when he turned into such a girl, anyway. "What?"

Sam clears his throat, glancing around the table before saying, "I mean, what if you guys aren't...compatible like that?"

"What do you- what are you talking about?" Dean demands. He turns to face Cas, but his fiancé's expression mirrors Dean's own- confusion, laced with a bit of concern.

"Dean, honey," Mary says from across the table. She sets her silver fork back down on the placemat, frowning. "Don't you think you two are moving a bit fast?"

What.

"Too...?" Dean trails off, staring at her. Slowly, he looks around at the rest of the table- Sam and their parents, each with identical creases between their eyebrows; Ellen and Bobby, squinting at Dean and Cas as though they're a puzzle that still hasn't been figured out; Jo, with a mingled look of shock and bewilderment on her face; and Jess, eyes wide and shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Huh.

"Mrs. Winchester," Cas begins after the silence gets stretched a bit too thin. His palm feels unusually warm and clammy against Dean's own, and Dean can nearly feel the nervous trepidation radiating off of his skin. "With all due respect, I don't exactly think four years falls into the category of 'moving too fast'."

Dean swears he could hear a pin drop. Onto a pillow. Ten feet away.

"Four... _years?_ " John says after a moment, voice strained. Dean stares at him.

"Why are you- are you telling me you actually didn't know?"

Across from him, Jess covers her mouth, a bubbling laugh escaping her lips.

"You've been dating? All this time?" Sam looks like he's been slapped. He glances at Jess, who seems to be under the impression that this is the funniest thing to ever happen. "You _knew?_ "

Jess just shakes her head and manages to gasp out, "You didn't?"

"Oh my god," Dean says, disbelieving. He drops his head into his hands, and lets Cas pull out of his grip to rub soothing circles into his back.

"Well," Bobby finally mutters. "That'd explain a lot, then."

There's a general murmur of agreement from the rest of Dean's family, and he can feel a blush forming on the back of his neck, painting the tips of his ears pink.

"Christ, we live together!" he says, looking back up at them, exasperated.

"We thought you were just roommates, honey," Mary says. Beside her, Ellen shrugs in agreement.

Dean can feel the embarrassment prickling along under his skin. But Cas just winds their fingers together once more; and really, Dean thinks, this whole thing is actually kind of funny. And it's alright; because he's got a supportive family, an amazing fiancé, and a piece of flawlessly constructed pumpkin pie, all in front of him.

And for him, that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come say hello to me on tumblr [here](http://breathedean.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
